


Choco Tifa Experiment Log

by FruitFrakker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocolate Egg, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Sequel to Choco Tifa; Tifa describes her life as a Chocolate Egg in Shinra captivity, in particular a rather enjoyable encounter with an admiring, handsome Turk. Tifa x Rude. Transformation TF aftermath. Explicit Sex. Mostly fluffy but she kinda has been turned into a chocolate egg and held against her will, so Your Mileage May Vary.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Kudos: 4





	Choco Tifa Experiment Log

[CW: Explicit Sexual Content]  
  
There’s at least one upside to being a giant chocolate egg; I don’t feel my clothes chaff against me anymore, on account that I don’t wear any clothes anymore. Downside is I’m a friggin’ giant chocolate egg.

Huuuuh… I don’t even know why I’m recording this audio diary really. I know Hojo is just going to mine it for more data. But hell, it’s something to do, and on the off-chance my friends break me out of here I’d rather have a recording explain what happened than have me embarrass myself all over again.

It’s been… several weeks, I think? Kinda hard to tell in here. Either way it’s been awhile since they rolled me into this cell, which I guess is in Shrina HQ. And like clockwork, everyday Hojo comes in and ‘tests’ me, often involving… ‘stimulation’. Then I spend several hours having my tits pumped for crème by a hose—god are they actually selling that stuff?—before I’m fed some sort of sweet solution from a trough. Yes, even as a giant ball of chocolate I’m still hungry, especially after a good pumping.

If all this sounds completely humiliating and degrading… well yeah, of course it is. But… I just don’t feel that upset over it? Maybe it’s fatalism, maybe being transformed has screwed with my mind, but I generally feel at worst annoyance when I’m being experimented on, and even then it’s mostly at that creepy mad scientist running his mouth at me. Really what irritates me most is that when he’s not messing with he’s set it up so I can move the apparatus moving me about the cell with my mind—except the portion involved with pleasuring myself. That’s… definitely something the transformation’s brought on; I’m basically horny all the time now and it kiiinda sucks. Well, at least I can have the mechanism roll me about or spin me around, that’s basically what passes for fun for me these days.

Well, not quite, but I’ll get back to that later. I’ve got other stuff to bitch about. Like, you hear this squishing sound? That’s melted chocolate stuck between my head and… well the rest of me. I mean, it doesn’t hurt and it grows right back, but god is it groady being covered in your own chocolate sweat. I’m _supposed_ to be cooled, but apparently the AC unit is busted and cuts out at random. That’s what they tell me at least, wouldn’t be surprised if it’s just another experiment at this point. The apparatus in the room can at least ‘shower’ me but it’s more like dumping gallons of cold water on me, and my hair ends up all matted and slimy like noodles. Can’t exactly towel myself down because, you know, and if I got blow dried I’d probably be melted to sludge.

…God this is all so dumb as hell. Can’t I just…wake up and have this be a weird fever dream?

Right, was gonna talk more about how I keep my sanity here. Turns out there’s some people who talk to me who don’t make me wish I’d just explode. Not Hojo’s lackeys obviously, they treat me more like a test animal than even he does. It’s actually the people that captured me who I get along with the most. ‘Get along with’ being pretty relative of course. So yeah, the people who captured me—a group of Shinra goons called the Turks—now take turns guarding me. I don’t really know _why_ , not like I can exactly escape like this, but the upshot is some of them can be pleasant to talk to.

Not… all of them though. The guy who loaded me into the truck, his name’s Reno and he’s a total asshole. Barely ever talks when he’s outside my room and when he does it’s usually about how much of a ‘fatass’ I am or how I have ‘giant tits’. Like dude, do you think I _chose_ this? Just screw off, really. He’s not even as cute as Cloud so he’s really got nothing going for him. So these days I mostly just turn myself away from the door whenever he’s on duty. Though… I am a little curious what he could do with that shock baton of his…

Ugh, stop being thirsty, Tifa. You’re already getting enough as is. If I fixate on this crap too much I might end up _liking_ it here.

Alright, next is Elena, who I used to know as ‘Angie’ before all this happened. I’ve got… mixed feelings about her, mainly ‘cause of the whole ‘she kinda sexually assaulted me’ thing. That sort of hangs over every conversation we have and… you know, can’t exactly _forgive_ her for that. But she _is_ cute and gets rather flustered about the whole incident; apparently what happened to me is her kink or something? I mean, I _sorta_ get it; I’m really sensitive all over. But however apologetic and into me she is, it’s just hard for me to get over the inherent, awkwardness of it all, you know?

##### Of course she still eats me out once and a while but that’s neither here nor there…

Ahem, and that leads me to, well, one of the main reasons I’m even doing this entry. It’s just… I’m definitely oversharing here but I just really need to get this out because… god I’ve just been thinking about it since yesterday. So the last guy, Rude. Tall, shaved head, bronzed skin, impeccable goatee and shades. Wouldn’t be out of place tanning in Costa del Sol except for the silly tuxedo uniform all the Turks wear. Like, I normally go for ‘cute’ boys and girls, but handsome chiseled physique… I’ll just say I’ve definitely pleasured myself to the image of men like that before. 

Of course, he could still be a jerk for all I knew, so I was a little guarded when he first appeared outside the glass door of my ‘enclosure’, dreamy stud he may be. “How do you do today, Ms. Lockhart?” He asked in a rich, dulcet tone.

I shrugged—or really, bobbed my head about; it’s about the close I can get like this—rolling my eyes slightly. “About well as a freakish chocolate egg woman can be I guess.” As thirsty as I am, it’s not like I was gonna put out immediately you know? Even as a giant ball filled with nougat I still had _some_ standards.  
  


“I really wish it hadn’t come to this,” he adjusted his shades, the lights of my cell glimmering off them. “I told Elena extraction of the experiment should have been sooner. Seeing you in this sorry state brings me little joy.”

“I reckon it brings me even less joy,” I sighed. “Why do you care so much about me ending up like this anyway?”

He paused, holding his knuckle up to his chin like he was thinking. “Well, I suppose you could say I was monitoring you and your establishment, before even Elena was deployed there. My name is Rude, by the way. You were… quite charming, Ms. Lockhart.”

I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before, but he was totally away from my tits, and his cheeks were flushed pink. Hell I probably was blushing a bit myself even as I started smirking at him. “You saying you have a crush on me, Rude~?”

“That… would not be inaccurate.” I could see him nervously scratch his cheek; I really was getting under his skin. And it’s like—why should this excite met? Some Shinra Suit thought I was hot? Plenty of guys do, or did I suppose. This creep shouldn’t mean anything to me. But just his… earnestness I guess, and well my horniness, it was all just so infectious.

“Weeell… how charming am I now~?” I shook my body about as best I could, lapping my lips for emphasis incase the dude couldn’t take the hint.

“It’s not exactly my ‘thing’ in the same way it is for Elena,” I could see his eye through his shades for a brief moment glance at my teats, which had begun oozing nougat. “But… I do think I can see the appeal.”

“Well, why don’t you come in and find out… how appealing I can be?” God, I’m so freaking bad at sex talk. And trying to make all of _this_ seem sexy… jeez… well, at least he seemed to be as much as a dork as me as he was biting his lip over my ‘advances’.

“If you are—so willing, I wouldn’t be _opposed_ …” I could see him loosen his tie, sweat beading on his brow as he fumbled to input a passkey into the digital lock, the glass door sliding open. His nostrils immediately flared, stumbling back slightly.

“That’s—quite a powerful fragrance, Ms. Lockhart…” he wheezed, taking a deep breath.

“Oh the chocolate?” I snarked, cocking my eyebrow with another ‘shrug’. “You’ll get used to it. Probably would be less pungent if _someone_ would fix the ventilator…” I eyed one of the cameras positioned around the room.

The Turk tentatively stepped forward, his loafers in a mixture of melted chocolate and nougat that had pooled on the floor. He sniffed several more times as he approached, as if… like now he confronted what I truly was for the first time. He placed his hand on what had once been my shoulder—now just another portion of an egg-like curve—and ran a finger down to one of my hand divots, circling about it. I winced as I felt the finger dig into me—not pain, not exactly, but this… crackling sensation that just made my body… nnnf… there was another spurt of nougat at this point. He took the chocolate dabbed on his finger to his lips and licked it.

“Mff… it appears you really… are chocolate, Ms. Lockhart,” he said, somewhat haltingly.

“Obviously,” I scoffed. “Kiiinda been my reality for the past few weeks.” I could already feel the trench begin to heal over as more chocolate bubbled to the surface, a cool shiver running down my side.

“It’s… I’m sorry, it’s just a lot to take in…” his fingertips brushed across my bulbous cheek, fussing a little with my hair. “Ms. Lockheart, I never would have—”

“Tifa,” I spoke up, feeling his hand press against my face, feeling the warmth slightly melt my skin, feeling it ooze between… god this sounds like a nightmare to you doesn’t it? Maybe it should, I dunno. But feeling that warmth, and his unguarded—god I don’t know what exactly to call it, affection? I’m just a dumb horny chocolate egg, the hell do I know? But I felt a connection. “Please, call me Tifa…” I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, and I can only assume the puffiness of my face only enhanced its effectiveness.

He sighed, removing his shades and stuffing them in a suit pocket. “Alright; Tifa. I just want to be clear, I have no intention of taking advantage of you in your current-“

“You really think not porking me is gonna make you a good guy?” I scoffed, getting more than a little frustrated with his stalling. “You’re a Shinra goon; you’ve helped ruin my life and the lives of millions of others. Being gentlemanly to me isn’t going to wash all that away.” I could see him recoil slightly at my words. “…That being said, being gentlemanly is exactly what _I_ need right now, so unless you have any more scruples can we start getting it on?”

“..As you wish, _Tifa_ ,” The Shinra Goon sighed; I could tell he was still a bit frazzled… but not enough to keep him going forward, taking off his suit jacket and undershirt, revealing his bronzed, toned abs… God, I was so thirsty for that hunk, it’s embarrassing really. I could hear his loafers squish through the melted chocolate all around me as he came closer, his hand reaching out to stroke my hair and puffy face… nnf, the way his fingers drew a gentle divot across my cheek… I was already biting my lip by the time his other hand stroked across my breast, his fingertips caress, god.. I was really starting to crème myself then. I could tell he was nervous, the way his fingers avoided the brand seated into my giant tit, but frankly I didn’t care, and in a moment his head was pressed against my cheek, his toned stomach rubbing against my teat…

Like, it’s really hard for me to convey what it’s like, being a chocolate egg and all and just being _on fire_ like this. Everywhere he touched practically melted on contact; bits of chocolate ‘sweat’ dappled all over me as I heated up overall. I felt like… puddy in his hands, to be shaped as he pleased. He took a deep breath of me, running his fingers through my hair really thouroughly.

“I do believe I am growing fond of your scent, Ms.. Tifa,” he corrected himself, gently prodding at my cheek with his index finger.

“I think you’d like more than a whiff~,” I teased, batting my eyes. He didn’t’ really need long to take the hint, his tongue lapping against my face… it was rough but soothing, and that sensation of being tasted, being desired… I bit myself harder as his tongue drew nearer to my lips, closing my eyes as his tongue entered my mouth. Mine pushed back, but it wasn’t a battle I was or really wanted to win—all I could do was shudder as he tasted all of me… my fingers and toes tensed, both from the make out and the grip of his hand around my teat, another deposit of crème shooting out. God I could barely breathe, he was all over me… but I didn’t really give a damn.

In a moment though he’d withdrawn, his tongue and lips lapping back up my cheek, biting off a stray lock of hair, before nibbling at my ear and god… if he really wasn’t into this shit, I dunno how he was so good at picking me apart because I was just _dying_. “You really are quite the scrumptious morsel, Tifa,” he whispered between nibbles, before accidentally biting off a bit of my ear. I of course moaned in delight, but poor Rude stumbled backward in horror. “T-tifa, I didn’t mean to-“

I giggled nonchalantly, rolling my eyes. “Dude… nnf… it’s okay, they grow back.” I tilted my head a bit for emphasis, showing the bit of lower lobe easily reforming. It honestly is a bit weird, feeling no pain at it, but since no part of the process is unpleasant what’s the point in complaining? The only thing that irritates me about it is Hojo’s testing; he really seemed to get a kick out of ‘relieving me’ of my hands and feet. Fortunately the more gentlemanly Shinra Goon servicing had no intention of leaving me that helpless. “You really know your way around a chocolate egg you know~.”

“I just do what comes naturally,” Rude said simply, regaining some of his composure. God, I’d lick my own nougat splattered over his washboard abs…

“W-well, foreplay has been nice and all, but care to step it up a notch?” I do a head motion—really as much as I can given how hemmed in my head is—to the back.

“Of course,” He nodded, then shuffled around me out of view. God my pussy was dripping with… I guess chocolate syrup and crème as I waited for him, and I was practically panting by the time I heard his belt unfasten and his trousers hit the ground. But instead of a shaft jammed into my lower lips, I felt… a tingling in my toes…

“Hehehe, hey, what the hell?” I giggled, partly involuntarily but also the sheer silliness of it, the tickling shooting vibrations all over my body. I flapped my hands and feet about, laughing and shaking my head as I felt his lips suckle my big toe. “Rude, you got a foot fetish or something?!” The horny ball of chocolate, bitching about other people’s sexual deviancy…

“A-apologies, Tifa,” he stuttered, the tickling abruptly stopping. “I’ll give you what you want now…”

I felt his hands clamp down against what probably were once my thighs but were now just another turgid mass of chocolate, his fingers really digging into my flesh. Nnnnf… I could feel a spurt shoot out of me at this premature ‘penetration’. But then just… oh man wow… I dunno if it was me being candy or him being the most well-endowed man I’ve slept with but… god that dicking! Each thrust it was like he was boring into me, and the crème in me kept trying to pushing him out but he just. Wouldn’t. Stop… god my face would’ve been so fucking stupid… you think the cameras caught it? God I hope not, my tongue was hanging out drooling and my eyes were practically glazed over… and man all the crème coming out of me… just coated in sweat… Damnit, I hate saying it but it was probably the best sex I ever had.

Still… despite his vigor he was still just a man, and I could tell he was at the end of his rope. And… there was one last, really stupid thing I wanted to try. “D-don’t you d-dare cum!” I shouted, finally breaking out of my o-face. He dutifully stopped, a flood of nougat and chocolate pouring out as he unplugged me.

“Something the matter?”

“J-just come back over here,” I muttered, barely lucid at this point. I…felt him walk back round to the front of me, the tip of his cock tracing across my skin, with a wee bit of precum smudged against it for good measure. Being able to gaze at that thing… I mean, I’d seen bigger in _Shinra Gal_ but in person it was still pretty impressive. And plenty appetizing~.

“See this contraption?” I gave a subtle tilt to the apparatus that Hojo would often use to re-orient me for his experiments. “I can use it to spin me around. I uh… wanna do it while sucking you off…”

Rude blinked at the suggestion. “And… would you want to-“

“Yes swallow and everything, okay?” I huffed, slightly mortified. “Just a dumb thing I wanna try, lay off.”

He replied with a meek shrug, before pressing his cock against my lips. I eagerly enveloped it, my chocolate tongue wrapping around his steamy member. I could barely see at this point from all the chocolate sweat beading down my brow, but I was this close to the finish line. Why not go out on something ludicrous? Not like anything else about this had been particularly sane.

“ _eghage rowteshun_ ,” I squawked, as best I could with a cock in my mouth—which I was gleefully nibbling on. Gotta hand it to Hojo, his voice recognition at least work, as the rollers descended from the ceiling—one at each side of my tremendous bulk—and began rotating. And quickly I was too, the world tilting and tilting, my hair flying across my face across his cock, still grappling onto his shaft with what little I had at my disposal. I was felatting him upside down now, the melted chocolate about my mouth swirling all about, some of it leaking out of my lips. Honestly I dunno what I was expecting, the liquid that filled me was bouncing all about, jets of nougat flying out of orifices not so much out of arousal as just having nowhere else to go. Still.. even with the world spinning, my hair a tangled mess bobbing about…Rude’s dick kept me grounded, drawing it deeper as the head pressed the back of my throat, warm and throbbing… and suddenly it all clicked; the pulse of his member, the laps of my tongue, the churning of my nougat, even the spinning of the world. It all… I dunno, made complete sense for a moment. I can’t recall if I o’d myself or if it was just some weird reverie, but things just seemed ‘right’ for once.

Then Rude came and I was brought back to ‘reality’. A pretty decent load, and frankly a bit of relief from the nonstop assault of chocolate I’d been having for the past several weeks, but then I realized, it was over.

“That was pretty… interesting, Ms. Lockhart,” he said, as he began retrieving and putting on his clothing. “I hope you were able to enjoy yourself.”

“Y-yeah…” I sighed, beginning to catch my breath. “I did.”

“I do not know when I will be assigned to you next,” Rude said, sliding his sunglasses back on. “But if it helps soothe your condition, I will be happy to oblige you again, should the opportunity arise.”

“Yeah, that’d be… nice,” I manage to crack a weak smile. “You know, for a Shinra Goon you aren’t half bad.”

“I try,” Rude replied, with something approximating a smirk before stepping out of the threshold, the door closing behind him. I could see him press a button before walking away, a moment later a torrent of water rushed from the shower nozzles in my cells, washing away the funk and melted chocolate on me. Bit of a shivering wreck for half an hour, but honestly, I needed it.

So… yeah, I fucked a Turk, and I kinda liked it. Am I looking forward to seeing him again?.. Probably. Look, I’m not gonna front. Maybe it’s Junon Syndrome or whatever, but it’s just… getting harder for me to see myself becoming a human again. And to like, have someone embrace me like that.. it means a lot. And I don’t think it’s just the dumb horniness of this body, though it obviously ‘helps’. Knowing I can connect with someone, even just carnally, it’s really strengthened my resolve. Maybe I am just a chocolate egg now, maybe that’s all I’ll ever be. So what? I’m still a person with needs worth respecting. I mean… yeah Rude’s kind of a weird stalker too but… god I’m rambling…

Point is, even if this can’t be reversed, I’m still Tifa Lockhart. And if you rescue me you’re still gonna have to deal with this bitch. And hey, Cloud, maybe you’ll take a shine to this ‘delicious morsel’ too, heh.

…God, that was cringe. 


End file.
